


Thoughts That Breathe

by orphan_account



Series: Cinematics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Music, Other, Song Lyrics, The Beginning, introduction, set it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple introduction to this series of song fics, based on an album by Set It Off





	Thoughts That Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> The title will be the name of the song the story will represent. This one is the Instrumental, which is why it is simply the introduction.

A song can resonate with someone.   
In fact, there always seems to be a loopy tune with lyrics that seem to mock how a person may feel.

Hopeful, heartbroken, uplifting, soul crushing, happy, sad, exuberant, frantic, and so many sensations expressed through words and melodies that get trapped in one's mind, repeated only in fragments. 

Some people listen to the tone- no, the  _feeling_ they want to feel. Others promote their current mood with a specific tune. 

Songs tell stories; explaining experiences, making apologies, expressing love, seeking help.

All of this is fancy for saying that I listened to an album for the first time in a while, and I connected it too well to Supernatural. For example, I'm listening to another album of theirs, and the song ' _Dancing With The Devil_ ' just began playing.

' _Cinematics_ ' is the album that will be used in these stories, each showing a different person in a different state of mind. Some are rather dark, but so is the show. 

So, what do you say?   
Ready for  _Something New_?  
You  _Never Know_ how this could end, let's hope it doesn't  _End In Tragedy_.

Sorry, ignore that. (Yes, the stuff in italics is song titles, leave me be) Enjoy :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> "'Cause now we're singing different songs  
> Forgetting how to sing along together  
> When every note comes out so wrong  
> It keeps on getting harder to remember  
> The melodies or what the lyrics mean  
> 'Cause now we're singing different songs  
> Forgetting how to sing along together"
> 
> ~Set It Off   
> ('Different Songs' from the album 'Midnight')


End file.
